


Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

by LightsOut



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsOut/pseuds/LightsOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil volunteers every year at Christmas but this year he is surprised to find that Clint does the same thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

Phil didn’t turn around until he heard his name, “Coulson?”

He’d know that mixture of surprise and humour anywhere. Phil looked over his shoulder and nodded once, “Barton.”

Nancy, the woman stood to the left of Clint Barton, looked at them both curiously, “You two know each other?”

Phil nodded and turned back to what he was doing, “We work together.”

It was silly for Phil to smile at Clint’s following sarcasm, “Just work? That hurts, sir. I didn’t think that you let just anyone watch bad television on your office computer.”

Nancy giggled and Phil bit back a sigh. Clint hadn’t even been there for five minutes and he was already making a forty year old war veteran giggle. Nancy quickly assigned Clint to Phil’s station and he sauntered over with his sleeves rolled up as far as they could go.

“What can I do to help, sir?”

Phil smirked, “I’m up to my elbows in potatoes and you’re wearing the ugliest Christmas jumper I’ve ever seen. I think that you can call me Phil.”

Clint gave him a surprised smile and picked up a potato peeler, “Alright, Phil, and I’ll have you know that Natasha picked out this jumper. It’s the stupidest thing she’s ever spent money on and I will always wear it with pride.”

Phil started to reply but they were interrupted, “Phil, will you get a damn… Hawkeye?”

Clint gave Fury a wide grin and carried on peeling potatoes, “Hello sir. Merry Christmas.”

Fury was scowling which was more or less his default expression, “What the hell are you doing here Barton?”

Clint waved his potato peeler cheekily, “Natasha and drew straws. She’s at the animal shelter so I’m here at the soup kitchen.”

Fury muttered wordlessly until Clint asked Phil if he should wash the potatoes while Phil finished peeling them.

“Phil? You’re calling each other by your first names now?”

Phil answered Clint and then he turned to Fury, “Shouldn’t you be out there Nick? David will be wondering where you are.”

Fury glared at him and stormed out of the kitchen. Clint was looking at him curiously but thankfully he didn’t ask any questions. The day was long but good and working with Clint was far from a hardship. Phil learned that they both volunteered at Christmas every year but Clint would volunteer somewhere different every year.

When they were finished Phil was in a deep conversation with Fury when he saw Clint and Nancy in the corner of his eye. Nancy looked nervous, she was even blushing which something Phil had never seen her do, and Clint was smiling warmly at her. Phil’s heart clenched and he dragged his attention back to Fury. Fury was looking at him intensely and only years of practice stopped Phil from flinching guiltily.

Luckily, Phil was spared from any scathing remarks because Clint and Nancy joined them at their table. Clean-up was done and, as usual, they were the last ones to go home. Nancy kissed Phil on the cheek, “Thank you for your help today. I’ll see you next month, okay?”

Phil nodded and stood to give her a hug. He was about to offer to walk her home but Fury spoke up first. When they were outside and Phil was left with Clint, Clint asked, “Next month?”

Phil shrugged and started to walk, confident that Clint would follow, “I like you volunteer as often as I can. Of course, it isn’t always possible with a job like ours.”

Clint nodded, “I get it. So, where are you going now Phil?”

“Back to the apartment, I guess. I took out some chicken from the freezer this morning.”

Clint made a sound like that was the saddest thing he’d ever heard. He tugged gently on Phil’s arm to make him walk in the opposite direction to his apartment, “We’ll go and pick up Natasha and then you can come with us for dinner. I’ve had everything ready for days and there is far too much for the two of us.”

Phil put up a half-hearted protest but Clint shocked him into compliance, “Come on Phil. Christmas should be spent with family after all.”

Phil trailed after him, completely flummoxed. Somehow it wasn’t as surprising as it should be to hear Clint refer to him as family. Their friendship was borne from fighting, mutual respect and more than a few close calls. He definitely spent more time with Natasha and Clint than he did with his real family. They were certainly just as dysfunctional as his real family.

Clint burst into the animal shelter and said loudly, “I brought a stray with me.”

He then burst out laughing and when Phil made his way around the corner he joined in. Natasha was surrounded by puppies and the usually stoic spy was giggling. Natasha had her hands buried in the fur of one particularly fluffy dog and she grinned at Phil, “Hello stray. Please tell me that Clint didn’t kidnap you.”

Clint clasped his hands against his chest in mock-protest, “I would never! He was working at the kitchen and I couldn’t let him go back to his cold, lonely apartment on Christmas.”

Natasha nodded, “Of course.” Then, much to their surprise, she started laughing, “I can’t believe that you haven’t noticed where you’re standing.”

They both frowned and looked around, confused. Eventually Clint looked up and paled, “I’d forgotten about that.”

Natasha snorted, “You’re the one who put it there. Anyway, you boys know the rules.”

Hanging over their heads was a sprig of mistletoe and Clint couldn’t quite bring himself to look at Phil. Phil struggled to keep his expression calmed and composed. He wasn’t going to get a better opportunity. He tugged at Clint’s collar and brought their mouths together in a kiss that was too heated to be considered PG.

Natasha laughed wildly and when Phil pulled back Clint looked dazed. Phil licked his lips and moved to sit down next to Natasha, “Do all of the puppies have names?”

Phil was more interested in the way Clint was frozen in the doorway but Natasha just sniggered and started talking about the dogs. If Clint needed a moment to compose himself then that was alright. Eventually Clint came to join them and he was looking at Phil with an expression that ranged from surprised confusion to hope. Phil just reached over once, rubbing his thumb across the knuckles of Clint’s hand and then he went back to stroking the puppies and talking to Natasha.

Phil didn’t know why he was so surprised that Clint could cook but he was. Apparently Clint’s neighbour had tended to the turkey during the day and finished off a few bits but Clint had done all of the prep work. They must’ve done it quite a few times before because Clint and Natasha moved around the kitchen with strong familiarity. Phil didn’t feel like he was in the way but he wasn’t completely comfortable either. Clint obviously didn’t mind that Phil had overstepped his mark with that heated kiss but Phil hadn’t been to Clint’s apartment very often.

Natasha passed Phil the cutlery, “Can you please set the table?”

That was another thing. Clint’s apartment was decorated and Phil had never realised just how much Clint liked the holidays before. The table was set up with a bright red tablecloth, tall red and gold candles (something that Phil was never supposed to tell Stark about), and a bunch of other holiday paraphernalia Phil had never gave much thought to in previous years. For him Christmas was usually a quiet affair. He’d volunteer with Nick who would let go of his SHIELD responsibilities for one day of the year, and then he’d either go for a drink or go home. This was different but nice.

Natasha walked up to the table with glasses balanced comfortably in her hands. She handed him one of them which was filled with rich, expensive red wine and he smiled gratefully, “Do you do this every year?”

She shrugged, “If we’re not working. We missed last year obviously because of that mess in Spain. Clint can’t eat tapas without throwing up.”

Phil snorted. Natasha put Clint’s glass down and gave Phil a look that would’ve made a lesser man wilt. Instead he just raised an eyebrow in question and took another sip. Natasha was wearing a slinky black dress, her hair was perfect (she’d taken the time to change out of her jeans and sweatshirt when they arrived at Clint’s apartment) and she looked still looked comfortable. Phil had always admired her ability to blend in during any situation.

After a long, drawn out moment she told him, “You’re going to have to explain.”

Phil frowned, “What?”

She smirked, “You’re going to have to explain to Clint about what that kiss meant. He won’t let himself be hopeful otherwise.”

Phil sighed, “We work together.”

Natasha shrugged, “That’s why Clint hasn’t done anything about his crush on you.”

Phil smiled, “He has a crush on me?”

Natasha rolled her eyes, “For smart guys, you’re both really stupid. If you’re going to let something like work get in the way of being together...”

Phil glanced at the kitchen doorway, “Nick isn’t going to be happy.”

Natasha snorted, “He’s never happy. Besides, Clint is worth it, isn’t he?”

Phil didn’t hesitate, “Of course.”

Natasha just nodded like she knew she’d won and Clint came striding into the room with a huge turkey in his arms. He placed it near the head of the table, “Aren’t you two going to help me bring the rest out?”

They all pitched in and soon they were sitting down to dinner. Clint carved while Natasha argued good naturedly with Phil about red wine versus white wine. Phil had a great time and Clint really was an amazing cook. Natasha had made desert which was a rich chocolate pudding and he was more vocal than Clint was about how good it was. Phil offered to do the washing up but Clint gently pushed him towards the sofa and claimed that they had a system.

He didn’t mean to fall asleep but Phil was more relaxed than he’s felt in a long time. He woke up after something gently pushed at his shoulder and he blinked sleepily up at Clint. Phil frowned sleepily, “What time is it?”

Clint flopped down on the sofa next to him, “Ten o’clock.”

Phil jerked upright, “Four hours is a bit long for a nap.”

Clint chuckled, “You looked like you need the rest. I only woke you because I didn’t want you to get a bad crick in your neck.”

Phil relaxed and sighed, “I should probably go home. Where’s Natasha?”

“She took off a couple of hours ago. She’s going shopping for a new fridge tomorrow. I didn’t ask why.”

Phil shifted to look at Clint who was smiling faintly. It was about time he did something about the feelings he’d had for years. After that kiss Phil couldn’t go back to teasing and sideways glances. Phil was feeling pretty good about his decision.

He reached over and slid his hand into Clint’s, “Can we talk?”

Clint looked nervous, “Yeah, sure.”

Phil smiled, “I like you. I’m sorry that it’s taken me so long to tell you and that I kissed you before asking.”

Clint looked hopeful, “I’m not. Right now, I’m good, but it’s taken me a while to get to this point. I think that you’re timing is pretty good Phil.”

Phil leaned forward and Clint met him in a soft, sweet kiss. 

Clint smiled against his lips and breathed, “Merry Christmas Phil.”

Phil moved closer, “Merry Christmas Clint.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas x


End file.
